White as Snow
by gisellekyna
Summary: Tsurara leaves the Nuragumi with her mother to train. A year and a half later, rumors of a goddess-like demon with skin as white as snow are floating around. She is conquering yokai clans all over Japan. 4 years after these rumors, a strange, but familiar looking little girl comes to the Nuragumi looking for a man named Rikuo. older!Tsurara older!YokaiRikuo RikuTsu.


So this is my first story in a while, and I wanted to focus on Tsurara most in this story, so this will be all about her and Rikuo. (I ship RikuTsu obv. haha). Sorry if this is really weird, or bad. I'm still on episode 20 of Nurarihyon No Mago Sennen Makyou, and it's 5am here in California, and I just had this burst of inspiration and I began writing this! So enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and the upcoming new character, because she is mine!

* * *

"Sodaishou, I have decided to leave the Nuragumi temporarily to train with my mother. I hope you don't mind." Tsurara recited.

She was sitting formally in front of Nurarihyon, looking at him with her large, golden eyes. There was a noticeable change in her appearance and personality. Ever since Tsuchi-Gomo had kidnapped her, she had been quieter, more observing. Like a wallflower. She had also changed in appearance. She was a lot taller than before, probably 5 or 6 inches more. She had certainly gotten prettier. Her hair grew longer and she began to look more like a woman than a little girl (despite being a hundred or so years old).

Nurarihyon noticed this drastic change in the yuki onna, too. He looks at her carefully, thinking that she's beginning to look like Setsura. Scratch that. She looks exactly like Setsura, only with different colored eyes and hair. He tells himself, _She might look like her, but they are complete opposites._

"I'm perfectly fine with that, yuki onna, but you might want to tell Rikuo that you're taking leave." He says, drinking from his rather small sakazuki cup. He closes his eyes before replies.

"I cannot, for he is at school and I have to leave as soon as possible, which would be today, after I have this talk with you." She tells him.

He opens one eye to look at her and observe her movements. Tsurara continues to sit still, her posture still as mannerful as always.

"Very well, then. Leave right away if you wish and I will tell everybody about your absence." He answered.

Tsurara nods before standing up and walking to the door to leave. Before she heads out, she whispers a small "thank you" and moves on.

She packs quickly and meets with her mother and Nuregarasu who are waiting for her at the main gates of the manor. They immediately leave, heading for the place where Setsura had once lived.

At the mansion, Gyuki helps Nurarihyon gather the members of his and Rikuo's hyakki yakou to announce the leave of Tsurara the yuki onna.

While yokais of all species come gathering into the garden, Nurarihyon whispers something into Gyuki's ears.

"Tsurara said she decided to leave temporarily, but I have a feeling Setsura will keep her there and never give her back. We cannot tell Rikuo about this." Gyuki only nods.

As the very last of the yokai gather around the sodaishou and his companion, they quiet down.

"Listen everybody, as of today, there are no more yuki onnas in this household." The supreme commander announced. That's when the whispers started. Hen the whispers and whispers grew louder as Nurarihyon became quieter.

Kejoro was the first one to speak up.

"What do you mean? What about Tsurara?" The long-haired maiden bellowed from the very back of the gathering audience.

"Tsurara has left with Setsura and Nuregarasu. We are not sure when she is returning or if she is even returning at all." Gyuki replies.

There were more whispers, most coming from the members of Rikuo's hyakki yakou. Nurarihyon silences them.

"You must not speak of this to Rikuo. I will be the one to tell him." He says.

The yokai nodded and waited to be dismissed before they left. As soon as the very last yokai left, Rikuo had come home. He had come home to a house full of yokai who seemed to be out of it. They didn't seem as cheerful as they usually were. While walking through the corridors, he bumps into Kejoro who was aimlessly walking around.

"Kejoro, what's wrong? Why does everyone seem so different today?" He questions her.

Kejoro looks at him with eyes full of pity before walking away, completely ignoring him.

_That was weird, _Rikuo thinks. He decides to let it go since he's had a long day at school and just goes into his room to rest.

When he gets to his room, he lays on his futon. Whiles waiting for his usual nightly tea to be served, he thinks of what happened at school. He thinks of Kana.

After a whole 30 minutes had passed, he noticed that he still hasn't gotten his tea yet, so he gets up and walks to the kitchens.

He opens the sliding door scratching the back of his head.

"Oi, Tsurara! Where's my tea?"

His mother turns around, followed by Kejoro and Natto-kozo.

"Oh, Rikuo. Tsurara isn't here. She left with her mother. She won't be coming back for a while." His mother says so calmly.

Kejoro and Natto-kozo look at her and sweatdrop. It takes a while for Wakana to realize her mistake.

"Oh my, I wasn't supposed to say that." She mumbles to herself.

Rikuo just stands there, confused. "What do you mean?" He asks.

Kejoro wave shim off. "Your grandfather is the person who will tell you that."

Rikuo, not knowing the situation, walks out and finds his grandfather sitting under the sakura tree.

"Oi, what's the meaning of this? Where is Tsurara?" He asks, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Nurarihyon turns to face his grandson, still sipping from his small sakazuki cup.

"She has left. She probably won't come back again." He tells his grandson.

Rikuo furrows his eyebrows, still not understanding.

"I know she was a part of your night parade, but she has her reasons to leave." Nurarihyon continues.

Rikuo was just mad now.

"What do you mean 'was'? She is still part of my night parade!" He yells absentmindedly, before storming off back into his room.

Reviews =love.

A/N: So we all know that Tsurara is a yuki onna, obviously, and she's a lot older than she looks. So, just imagine what she would look like if she was 16-17 in this, because I wrote this imagining that Rikuo is 17 and Tsurara looks about that age.

~giselle.


End file.
